With this proposal, we seek partial support for the 2008 and 2009 Gordon Research Conferences on "Enzymes, Coenzymes and Metabolic Pathways", which are scheduled for July 13-18, 2008, and July 12-17, 2009, at the University of New England in Biddeford, Maine. The broad and long-term goal of this conference is to foster a molecular level understanding of biological processes, including biochemical pathways and their associated catalysts. Our specific aim is to present a program of 36 speakers, 8 chosen from poster abstracts, describing recent advances in Natural Product Biosynthesis, New Approaches to Metabolic Pathways, Proteins on the Move, Advances in Medicinal Enzymology, Nucleic Acid Enzymology, Signal Transduction, Regulated Proteolysis and Frontiers in Enzymology. Afternoon poster sessions provide a venue for all attendees to present their work, providing junior investigators the opportunity to interact with senior investigators in the field. The significance of this proposal is that the Enzymes GRC serves as the touchstone for the community of researchers investigating the molecular mechanisms of biochemical reactions. The health-relatedness of this application derives from the fact that a molecular description of disease processes is indispensable for the design of chemotherapy.